The Dark Flash
by Assassin38 Creed Fisher
Summary: In a world ruled by the Akatsuki Three hidden oranizations thrive for survival. the rogue, Oto, and Danzo are the last known organizations after the Age of akatsuki. who will overcome how has akatsuki won and where is Naruto!


**Rise Of The Dark Flash**

**Prelude**

As the sunset in the huge but desolate Konaha, 2 men unaware or simply just ignoring the flames and ruble of the houses surrounding them. They were walking towards each other from different directions. Their features weren't much they had masks worn by ambo black ops and they were wearing black robes that almost fused them with the darkness that soon came. They stopped across from each other, there was complete silence until the first one spoke,

"where do you stand?" said the first. "

What? I stand in the middle of the rotting Konoha" replied the second conversant of his mistake.

He took out his kunai (dagger) and jumped back dodging to kunais in the process.

"so there are more of you." Said the intruder

"I wont ask you twice, _who are you and what have you done with Naruto?_" the man said in a cold voice.

"The dark flash? Ha-ha he put up a good fight I cant deny that but he fell like all who face HIM. Oh don't cry you will soon be reunited after this battle all of you" the traitor ended with a serious tone.

The three rogue ninja being angered by the statement couldn't absolve. **Shadow Manipulation, Leaf Hurricane, Byakugan.**

The attacks had been made but it was no use the intruder was strong and quickly dodged each of the attacks.

"He is strong" said Shikamaru. "Well he'd have to be to come seek us out like this" replied Neji.

"Foolish chunins I'd kill you in a second if it wasn't for master oro-"

"We were wondering when you would arrive" said Shikamaru. The imposter was both perplexed and furious at the sudden interruption of the rogue ninja. But it was too late he was already sinking into the sand demons trap. Having no time to counter he decided he must reveal his identity,

Katon goukyou no jutsu (Fire technique: fire ball jutsu).

A huge fire ball came out of the spy's mouth, transmuting the quicksand into hard glass. He then stuck his dagger into the center of the glass shattering it too pieces.

"Garrah of the sand so you're the sand demon I should've known. I can smell that killer intent from a mile away. Who knew that you, the great Kazekage of the sand would team up with low life scum like the rogue? But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures eh. But still the rogue? why the rogue?".

"You have a big mouth for a soon extinct species like the Uchiha clan. If you don't want to die a most painful death I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Sasuke"

The imposter stiffened "Don't you ever call me by that name you filthy scum".

"Did I strike a nerve from the cold atomic weakling they call an Uchiha. The other three ninja were conscient of Garrah's plan to strike at the mind and heart of the enemy, they all stepped back because even if he became weaker when raged, he was a force not to be taken lightly. Garrah used this advantage to stall the Uchiha, for even he couldn't match him unless he used a tailed beast which he didn't have. But that was a tale for another time. They all heard a small cold voice whisper

"Sharingan"

"_Danm it he means business, I guess he wants to dispose of me quickly_" thought Garrah. Garrah was quick he planted his sand dome and created his third eye, but Sasuke was quicker he entered the sand dome before it had closed. Garrah was surprised he closed his eyes and used the third eye as his sight, aware that if he were to look at the soulless eyes of the Uchiha the fight would be over before it began. The three rogue ninja were completely speechless not knowing what in the bloody hell they should do, if they obliterate the sand dome they'll have a chance of killing the monster but they would also hit there general.

"Surround the dome any sign of the enemy gives authority to attack" said the second in command.

Meanwhile in side the dome was a smiling Sasuke and Garrah with a sword stuck right threw his heart, Sasuke then grinded the sword making sure his enemy wasn't alive. But then garrah smiled right before he decapitated.

"Uh-oh" said Sasuke right before the dome closed on him and his imminent doom. A large superfluous explosion came out of the dome.

"Neji" said Shikamaru, "I'm on it" replied Neji right before **Byakugan.** He searched were the exposion just took place, another explosion went off 30 yards from there current location, "There they are" said Neji

"Ya think" retorded a sarcastic but familiar voice.

"NARUTO" the rogue three almost screamed in surprise "you were? We heard? We thought you, how?" "Whoa Whoa Whoa calm down, breath in breath out now tell me slowly and 1 at a time progress report" the leader said the last words in a commanding tone.

Shikamaru spoke first "well its kind of hard to explain, first we came to the center of the Konoha seeing you-"

"well actually an imposter disguised as you" corrected Rock Lee Shikamaru looked at him angrily while Rock lee urged him to continue "We would've attacked sooner but we weren't sure what your anecdote was, if you changed your looks to fool the enemy or what. So anyway we came to a halt in front of him and asked him the code-"

"Speaking of code where do you stand" this time it was Neji's turn to interrupt the now angry as hell shadow manipulater.

"I stand on the birth of a new revolution"

Neji then let the maddened second in command speak "OK so then he replied incorrectly and we attacked. He was a strong enemy; I mean why wouldn't he be to come seek us out like that? So we held him back till Garrah came and whooped his ass, and now he's on the run last signal was the explosion that hit 50 yards from here."

"Alright I'm on my way you guys back me up if I need help" Naruto said in a doubtful way.

"Wait I forgot one more thing the intruder is… Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto's mood changed abruptly "block the gates, surround the exits, no one comes in or gets out, we want minimum casualties. Don't come after me if some thing happens" he paused for a second "wish me luck I'm going in." Naruto left in a yellowish black flash, leaving only a circle of black flame where he had last stood while the rogue 3 complied with his orders befuddled.

Meanwhile in the battle field Sasuke and Garrah were clashing swords one of steel and one of iron sand. Garrah was almost wiped out of chakra he had multiple cuts throughout his body.

_He's toying with me _thought Garrah, _I guess I have to step up my game and take this one for the team. _He quickly switched his defensive sand with his offensive thus increasing the speed, strength and toughness of his attack he struck at the Uchiha. Sasuke surprised at this sudden change of strategy had been hit. He had a huge cut in the left side of his stomach it may have weakened him but also angered him to no end.

Mengekyou gekai.

"Oh god I'm too late", Naruto teleported leaving another circle of black flame from whence he came. He stood in front of two blood shed figures both looking into each others eyes, Naruto aware of this jutsu shook the bloody Garrah out of his trance. The Kazekage woke up from his trance but only to collapse, Naruto set him aside checked his pulse and concluded _"he fell from chakra exhaustion" _ he looked at the intruder in anger that couldn't be expressed in words.

"YOU, get out now before I do something I regret"

the intruder stood his ground, almost in a taunting way, then he said chuckling "Naruto-kun heh, so your still alive, well then it's my lucky day cause as it happens I was sent here to find a certain lost sound ninja do you know any one by the name Ikamuzu Oturan its funny how I didn't learn it sooner even with the mask and cape. Well anyway I guess you've learned too much so I have to kill you old friend."

Sasuke then threw five shurikens at hyper speed Naruto jumped up only to be thrashed and hit to the ground by the Sasuke's henchmen, Juugo. He looked at Naruto but to his dismay Naruto was nowhere to be seen, there was only a puff of smoke. "It looks like you were prepared Sasuke" Nauto said after he came from on top of a branch, Naruto's voice had changed as abruptly as before

"I'm only going to say this once, where are they?"

Juugo took the liberty to reply this time "You're searching for a lost cause Naruto, God knows what master Oro did to them, if they're not dead they are probably wishing they were."

At this comment Naruto exploded (hiraishin no jutsu) he threw three yellow dotted kunais at Juugo, Sasuke and one in the air, throwing the last one with extreme power it didn't seem like it was coming back. he took out a kunai with a tag the number 10 written in it. Then the hiraishin jutsu that was known to be the strongest jutsu in Konoha had commenced in a yellow flash towards juugo. Juugo had no time to defend himself and Naruto swiftly took him down after attacking his vital organs. Sasuke had no time to react to the sudden fall of his ally before the electricity came towards him. Naruto knew this enemy well and he knew that he wouldn't fall as fast as the latter. Sasuke took out his sword before naruto could strike at his vital organs. Their weapons clashed creating sparks, attacking, defending they were so fast it took them 5 seconds to tire out using too much tai jutsu, little did Sasuke Know that the kunai held in Naruto's hand had changed from 10 to 5. the last kunai was in the horizon in perfect view of Naruto. Naruto waited till the sign in the tag changed into 1 he finished the hiraishin jutsu after throwing the tagged kunai at the tired sasuke, Sasuke flabbergasted had no time and no strength to do anything and took the hit thus falling while watching the flash of darkish yellow light rising towards its final destination before all was dark.

Authors note: Finaly woow alright tell me if this story is worth continuing or throw it in todays garbagio please.

BTW Read & Review


End file.
